New born
by Sialan Pink
Summary: MPREG - Où Raphaël, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, va devoir prendre les devants.


**Hello, **

**Cet OS est un MPreg assez détaillé alors je conseille à ceux que ça dérange de passer simplement leur chemin, et pour les autres, enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : Raphaël et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. **

**Bisous.**

* * *

**New born**

Raphaël regarda le ventre rond qui pointait sous son T-shirt élimé et soupira longuement en l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Juste avant de se crisper avec un gémissement sourd, plus fort cette fois que les précédentes.

Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse autant qu'il le pouvait pour tenter de soulager la douleur, se balança d'avant en arrière en essayant de respirer calmement, mais rien n'y faisait. Le corps en sueur, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il avait eut la précédente contraction et il sentait que les choses étaient sur le point de s'accélérer brusquement. Et Kurt qui n'était toujours pas là. Bordel, c'était quand même lui qui l'avait mis en cloque, il aurait dû être présent pour que Raphaël lui écrase les phalanges en hurlant, et pour couper le cordon ombilical d'un œil larmoyant.

Mais non, il allait devoir se démerder tout seul, comme d'habitude.

Il souffla bruyamment le temps que son ventre de desserre, et se redressa sur sa table de consultation pour observer un peu ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il posa ses doigts sur son ventre gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche et en palpa doucement les contours pour vérifier que tout se déroulait correctement.  
C'est là qu'il sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le bébé ne se présentait pas dans le bons sens.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort qu'une violente contraction le cueillit et lui coupa le souffle pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes.  
Le travail avait commencé à l'aube et il avait l'impression d'être vidé de ses forces avant même que les choses ne commencent. Il avait hâte de sortir son bébé, hâte de ne plus sentir cette douleur qui le coupait en deux et qui lui broyait les reins. Et il avait envie de pleurer, vraiment. Et de maudire Kurt aussi, férocement. Mais ça n'aurait pas aidé son fils à sortir plus vite. D'autant plus qu'il était coincé. C'était bien sa veine.

Il attendit que les spasmes qui secouaient son corps le laissent respirer et attira son plateau d'instruments à lui d'un claquement de doigts. Une seconde pour décider ce ce qu'il allait faire. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il avait déjà fait ça des centaines de fois. Oui, mais sur les autres, c'était toujours plus simple. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il allait se charcuter consciemment. Et seul.

Il attrapa un tube de désinfectant pour en étaler une généreuse rasade sur son ventre tendu – pas la peine de choper une saloperie alors qu'il avait les tripes à l'air – et désinfecta soigneusement sa peau. Il avait décidé de ne rien s'injecter contre la douleur afin de rester conscient de chacun de ses gestes et de conserver sa précision et sa lucidité jusqu'au bout. S'il ne s'évanouissait pas avant.

Il allait déguster.

Il souleva son haut et le remonta sur sa poitrine avant de s'emparer de son scalpel le plus aiguisé. Il avait pris soin de placer un miroir en face de lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait, chose sinon impossible au vu de la protubérance qui déformait son abdomen.

Il s'observa un instant avec l'impression de flotter hors de la réalité. Merde, ça allait être une vraie boucherie.

\- Bouge pas mon chéri, papa vient te chercher... Murmura-t-il en respirant le plus profondément possible.

Une goutte de transpiration acide coule le long de son arcade avant de se glisser dans son œil au moment où il posait la lame sur le bas de son ventre. Il la chassa d'une main tremblante et commença à inciser.

Il savait que ça allait faire mal. Du genre à hurler à la mort, du genre une morsure de chien de l'Enfer faisait office d'égratignure à côté. Et bien en fait, c'était pire.  
Le gémissement qui filtra entre ses lèvres n'avait rien d'humain et il sentit des larmes brûlantes venir se mêler à la sueur qui trempait son visage, et il faillit s'arrêter. Faillit, seulement. Parce qu'il savait que s'il n'allait pas au bout immédiatement, il n'aurait plus le courage de le faire dans quelques secondes, et son fils mourrait par sa faute.

\- Putain de bordel de Papa, fais chier ! Hurla-t-il pour tenter d'exorciser la douleur comme il le pouvait.

Ses mains tremblaient à mesure qu'il tranchait la peau sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres, mais pour l'instant il se fichait bien de la tronche qu'aurait la cicatrice une fois l'opération terminée. L'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines lui permettait de rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Et maintenant, il allait devoir écarter les couches de muscles, traverser le péritoine et ouvrir l'utérus pour en délivrer son bébé enfermé dans sa prison chaude et douillette.

Il cru un instant qu'il n'en serait jamais capable. Franchement, s'il ne crevait pas la panse ouverte, il pourrait se vanter d'être la seule personne au monde à avoir pratiqué sa propre césarienne.

\- Allez, courage... S'invectiva-t-il en plongeant ses doigts à l'intérieur de son ventre pour fouiller à travers les couches musculeuses qui protégeaient le fœtus.

La douleur irradiait déjà dans tout son ventre mais cette opération faillit le faire tourner de l'œil. S'il n'avait pas été une puissance céleste, il y aurait laissé sa peau depuis longtemps.

N'empêche qu'à cet instant, il se haïssait d'avoir voulu cacher sa grossesse à ses frères. Il aurait peut-être eut besoin d'un chouilla d'aide, en fin de compte. Voila ce qui arrivait quand on avait une fierté très mal placée.

Quand il parvint enfin à l'ouvrir, son utérus luisait d'une faible lueur argentée, témoin de la grâce qui alimentait son bébé, et dans lequel celui-ci s'était développé pendant cinq mois.

Le temps d'ajuster sa poigne sur la chose gluante qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, et il tira de toutes ses forces pour contrer l'attraction de la grâce qui retenait le nouveau-né dans un cocon tempéré et chatoyant.

Brusquement arraché à la douceur de l'utérus maternel, exposé à l'air et au froid piquant de la salle de consultation, le nourrisson se mit à vagir bruyamment en tortillant son petit corps visqueux dans tous les sens.

Epuisé, Raphaël trancha le cordon, enroula prestement le bébé dans un linge sec et le posa à côté de lui le temps de recoudre son ventre béant. Cette opération le vida de ses dernières forces mais au moins, ses organes restaient à la place qui leur était attribuée. Sa grâce se chargerait de soigner le reste.

Il repoussa les mèches sombres collées contre son visage et tourna la tête vers le paquet qui poussait des beuglements dignes d'une sirène de pompier.

\- Attends... Souffla-t-il.

Il se redressa précautionneusement et prit son enfant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre son cœur en le berçant lentement.

\- Salut, toi...

Le nourrisson n'était visiblement pas ravi de quitter le ventre de sa mère mais il se calma en sentant la chaleur des bras de celle-ci l'entourer.

Raphaël n'avait jamais vraiment cru à ces conneries comme quoi la simple vue du nourrisson remplaçait toutes les douleurs de l'accouchement, mais il devait bien avouer qu'à cet instant, son être tout entier était tendu vers le bébé, et que le reste avait momentanément disparu. Celui qu'il avait attendu pendant cinq longs mois, à qui il avait parlé, prodigué des caresses, chanté des berceuses, venait enfin de montrer le bout de son nez.

Il essuya le visage poisseux de son fils avec le bout du linge et l'émotion le saisit à la gorge quand il vit un minuscule poing sortir de dessous le tissu, comme une protestation à cette naissance brutale. Il le caressa du bout des doigts et tira doucement sur la lange pour la défaire un peu. De cette manière, il put poser son fils contre sa poitrine, et ce dernier s'agrippa à lui en furetant avec sa bouche pour trouver une mamelle gonflée de lait maternel.

\- Oui, et bien tu es plutôt mal barré, mon grand... Soupira Raphaël en louchant sur sa poitrine plus plate qu'une limande. Tu vas devoir attendre que je puisse me lever.

Le nouveau-né leva légèrement la tête en entendant sa voix et poussa un couinement de protestation en constatant qu'il n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent.

\- Je suis désolé, bonhomme...

Raphaël s'allongea complètement et tira une couverture sur eux, sans lâcher son fils des yeux. Il avait beau être moche avec sa figure rougeaude et fripée, ses yeux gonflés et aveugles, et sa peau encore tâchée de sang et de liquides organiques, il était à ses yeux le plus beau bébé du monde, et il songea que la nature était bien faite. Sûrement pour éviter aux mères d'abandonner leurs enfants à la naissance.

Il l'observa longuement malgré le fait qu'il piquait du nez, remarquant les détails qu'il avait raté dans le feu de l'action. Son fils avait de minuscules ailes au duvet mouillé, grises comme celles de Raphaël. Mais il pariait qu'il avait les yeux verts de son père, là ou l'archange les avaient bruns. Quelques touffes sombres pointaient en épis sur le sommet de son crâne et son petit nez retroussé ne mentait pas sur ses origines. Il renifla en sentant à nouveau les larmes envahir traîtreusement ses yeux. Les anges pouvaient tous avoir des enfants, sans distinction du sexe qu'ils avaient choisis d'arborer, mais peu faisaient le choix d'en avoir. Les archanges en avaient la strict interdiction.

Le nourrisson remua un peu pour se trouver une place plus confortable, et poussa un soupir de contentement en se calant contre son épaule, inconscient du fait que sa conception même était un péché. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément et Raphaël en faisait autant.

C'est comme cela que Kurt les trouva quand il put enfin grimper au Paradis après avoir affronté une horde de loups-garous enragé. Il passa la porte du cabinet en coup de vent et balança ses affaires dans un coin.

\- Je suis désolé chéri, j'ai raté quelque...

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il avisa Raphaël en train de dormir sur un tas de linges ensanglantés, avec contre sa poitrine, et dont la tête dépassait des couvertures, un tout petit être qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Oh, seigneur... Murmura-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

Il était papa.


End file.
